Interference
by pottermum
Summary: For JC70s, A Hinny one-shot. Interference comes in many forms.


A/N A little one-shot for JC70s to tide him over before my next Hinny story. Enjoy!

It was the perfect word to describe the world around them. Everyone was always wanting to know the latest on Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. From the Final Battle to many years later, the attention never waned. Harry remembered attending a Quidditch function with Ginny when he overheard a team mate of hers ask Ginny a simple question. The new team mate had been slightly overwhelmed by the press who demanded answers from Ginny about her and Harry, everything from what they ate for breakfast, to when they were getting married..

"Wow, it must be so hard to be in love with Harry Potter?" she said to Ginny, as a hundred cameras flashed.

She was unaware that Harry was waiting for Ginny nearby.

Ginny replied with a smile. "Loving Harry is the easiest thing in the world. It's the outside interference that makes our life hard sometimes."

Ginny greeted Harry with a kiss, and he whisked her away to dance, as far away from the press as he could get.

Harry remembered laying in bed that night, thinking over Ginny's words. Interference had come in all forms, and he remembered his frustration in the early days of them getting back together, and planning a future.

He remembered the demands of the Ministry and the press after the Battle at Hogwarts; the rebuilding so the school would be ready for the new school year in September. Spending time with an orphaned Teddy, getting to know his godson. There never seemed to be enough hours in the day, yet Ginny was patient and always waiting for him when he returned to the Burrow; asking no questions, demanding nothing from him. It was a welcome change from the world outside of them, and it made him want to give her everything. She was the one who deserved it all.

Harry sighed as he thought of the year after the war. Ginny had returned to Hogwarts with Hermione, and Harry had started his training to become an Auror. Despite writing often, Harry missed her dreadfully. Hogsmeade visits meant interference from friends who wanted to share their precious time; Quidditch games meant sharing her with the many scouts who came to watch her.

Their combined careers had caused much interference as well. As expected, Ginny had several teams offering her positions, and she chose to accept the Holyhead Harpies offer. Straight away she was off on a training camp; then, as time went on and she had much success, she was promoted to the first string, which meant away games, promotional appearances, hospital stays, and eventually, World Cup commitments.

Harry, of course, was being groomed to eventually take over as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was often sent off on assignments, and was heavily involved in the training program, and learning from the current head, Gawain Robards and Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

In those hectic three or so years, it was very rare for them to spend more than a weekend together, before one or the other had to leave. Time became sacred to them, yet there was always best friends, or family, careers, or functions that came between them. Looking back, Harry was amazed they'd made it through.

However, make it through they did, and Harry soon learned to like their new style of interference.

It was the interference of a ceremony they had to get through before Harry could officially call Ginny his wife. It really wasn't a hardship to stand up in front of his family and friends to tell them how much he loved Ginny, and that, from this day forward, Ginny was his and Harry was hers. He'd had to accept the interference of so many brothers and a doting father before he could hold his wife in his arms and dance with her.

He still couldn't dance with her eighteen months later. Her seven months pregnant stomach made it impossible for him to put his arms around her, draw her close and let his hands drop down to caress her bottom, the way he liked to do. He moved behind her, spooning her as they swayed to the music, his arms encircling her, his hands caressing their unborn child as he nuzzled her neck and whispered naughty things in her ear.

That was something else her protruding stomach had interfered with, although they had enjoyed finding inventive ways of love making the longer her pregnancy went on.

He held his first born son for ten minutes while Ginny delivered the after-birth, and the Healers cleaned her up. With tears in his eyes he handed him back to a glowing Ginny, who put him on her breast to suckle. He sat beside her, arm around her as he watched his wife and their son bonding in the most natural way possible. As Ginny looked up at him, he finally knew complete and utter happiness.

However, interference came in the form of a big family. As he handed his son to his grandpa, then watched as his son got handed down the line from one Weasley to another, it would be at least another hour before Harry could think of snatching his son back. Sensing his predicament, Arthur shepherded the family away; now that they had seen the newest family member for themselves. Harry had smiled gratefully at Arthur, as he handed his son back to Harry and left.

Harry watched them go, then turned to go back into Ginny's and his bedroom. Ginny was asleep, and the Healer slipped out to give the new family some time alone. He looked down at his son, James Sirius, and noted he had his mother's chocolate brown eyes and Harry's nose.

"Welcome to our crazy family, James," he whispered, kissing his son's forehead.

Later, interference meant not being able to cuddle his wife on this cold, thundery night, as all three of their children had made their way into mummy and daddy's bed. The thunder had woken them, and they came scurrying in to find their parents waiting for them. Harry had woken to find he couldn't move. At first he thought he was under the Petrificas Totalis spell, until he looked down. Lying on his chest was Lily Luna, her face hidden under her red hair, so much like her mother's. Looking over he saw Albus Severus cuddled close to Ginny. Laying horizontally across his feet was James Sirius, snoring heavily.

Looking over his eyes met Ginny's. She smiled and reached out her hand to him. He took it and squeezed, looking over his family.

Sometimes, interference can be the best thing ever.


End file.
